Fantendo Riders
Fantendo Riders is a game by KP Shadow. It is a racing/skateboarding game played in a style similar to Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. It will feature many users, and a battle system, so you can attack other racers. Characters There are many characters Speed Max2 *Bio: A young boy with a huge imagination, Max decided to join in the race! Even though he's Acrophobic (afraid of heights)... *Stats: Dark:** Speed:***** Power:** Flight:* *Attacks: (no physical attacks available) Sing: Enemy's speed gets cut for a short while. *Gear and Appearance: Max wears blue goggles and a blue skateboard helmet. He specalizes in fast racers, such as Skateboard and Rollerblade type Extreme Gear, but he's weak and can't fly very well. KP The Hedgehog *Bio: This Sonic Form of KP Blue is quite a fast racer. If this guy can win the Fantendo Destruction Derby (Destruction Derby Mode), he might make it into the World Sprite Tournament, *Stats: Dark:*** Speed:***** Power:*** Flight:*** *Attacks: Spindash: Rolls into a ball and rams an opponent. Kamedoken: Uses a two-in-one Kamehameha and Hadoken to attack racers ahead. *Gear: He can use any type of extreme gear... except for bike-type. He wears a pair of goggles. Voulenteer on talk Power Twink *Bio: Max's imaginary friend. He's a lot more powerful, and he's not afraid of heights. *Stats: Dark:** Speed:* Power:***** Flight:*** *Attacks: Punch: Knocks and enemy sideways. Can only be used when Twink is next to his enemy. (no projectile attack yet) *Gear and Appearance: Twink wears a red skateboard helmet and several arm and leg pads. He specializes in powerful machines, such as yacht and bike type Extreme Gear. Flight KP Shadow *Bio: KP Shadow appears in his main Fantendo form. He rides with speed and flies with style. *Stats: Dark:*** Speed:**** Power:*** Flight:***** *Attacks: Vibrosword: attacks with his vibrosword. Force lightning: attacks with lightning. *Gear: This KP Koopa Paratroopa with a skateboarding helmet autographed by Andy Macdonald and a Cortosis covered shell specializes in Yacht, rollerblade, and skateboard Extreme gear. Voulenteer on talk Dark KP Corrupt *Bio: A Dark Class clone of KP Shadow. His attacks use a Sword with the brain piece of the Soul Edge attatched. *Stats: Dark:***** Speed:*** Power:** Flight:*** *Attacks: Slash: slashes with sword. Scare: creates a bolt of energy that paralyzes whatever racer it hits. *Gear and Appearance: Normal human form. Wears green goggles and white, blue, and black headphones. Specializes in yacht and skateboard type extreme gear. Soul Edge KP Corrupt *Bio: KP Corrupt armed with the Soul Edge. His demonic abilities exceed those of all other Dark Class characters, topping the charts at 7 points. *Stats: Dark:******* Speed:**** Power:**** Flight:**** *Attacks: Soul Edge: attacks with the Soul Edge. Posess: launches a homing energy missile, causing opponents to lose control. *Gear and Appearance: Same as KP Corrupt, only in the form of a Mephiles the Dark recolor with a red aura.. Voulenteer for rest on talk All-Around Starla *Bio: Twink's cousin, and Max's cousin's imaginary friend. She is the most balanced of the three hamsters. *Stats: Dark:** Speed:*** Power:*** Flight:*** *Attacks: (currently no close range attack) Charm: An enemy racer is lulled towards Starla. *Gear and Appearance: Starla wears a green skateboard helmet, and her scarf has her insignia on it. Has no Extreme Gear specialty Slipster *Bio: A penguin with tons of imagination.Slipster appears as the new Skater form!Even though Slipster can't fly (since he's a penguin) he is a high jumper. *Stats: Dark:**** Speed:***** Power:*** Flight:* *Attack: Slicer:When someone gets near him,he slices them with his umbrella,causing them to slow down for 5 sec. *Gear and Appearance: Slipster is a purple penguin who carries the british umbrella with him.He wears a orange,black and blue striped helmet and gray gloves.His skateboard is blue with the CLUB PENGUIN logo on it. voulenteer for rest on talk page Category:Games